


The First Drop of Rain

by inkfiction



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Archiving previous works, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: Things get interesting between Kristy and Mary Anne. One shot.





	The First Drop of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2010. Just a short ficlet, slight Baby-Sitters Club friendly femslash. Minor edits.

It started off as a simple hug, you know, the kind you give your friend without any particular reason, just trying to tell them that you’re there, no matter what. That’s how it started between Kristy and Mary Anne. Kristy was saying goodbye to Mary Anne, because Charlie had come to pick her up and was downstairs talking with Mr. Spier, waiting for the girls to come down.

Kristy didn’t want to go because the two of them had gotten together after ages. But she hugged Mary Anne, who was pouting. “I don’t want you to go,” Mary Anne whispered, almost whined into Kristy’s ear.

And then Kristy found her arm wrapped around Mary Anne’s waist, her hand digging softly but insistently into her side, fingers pressing into Mary Anne’s soft flesh, and her other hand (which she had raised to pat Mary Anne’s shoulder) was suddenly tangled in Mary Anne’s soft brown hair. And Mary Anne’s arms were wrapped around Kristy, one arm going up her back to grab a shoulder, the other going way down her back, past the waistband of Kristy’s jeans, pulling Kristy towards her so hard that Mary Anne found herself stepping back, and leaning against the wall, with Kristy pushing her body into her, trying to get as close as she could, and pulling her head down towards her with a tug sharp enough that it almost hurt, but Mary Anne didn’t mind.

And then they kissed. A soft, barely there touch of lips on lips. A peck, really. The first tiny drop of rain. It was the first, virginal kiss for both of them, and wasn’t it obvious! For a moment they didn’t know what to do next, then Kristy pressed her lips hard against Mary Anne’s. Not to be outdone, Mary Anne did the same. And then Kristy, ever the one to take charge, nibbled at Mary Anne’s lower lip. Mary Anne gasped. She shivered. It was a uniquely fuzzy feeling that spread through her body, that made her body jerk and when that happened to her arms which were around Kristy, especially the one that clutched Kristy way down her back, past the waistband of her jeans, it made Kristy feel just as strangely fuzzy, and she gasped, as well.

And so when Mary Anne tasted Kristy’s mouth for the very first time, it was like breath mints and chocolate and strawberry lip balm rolled into one, and Mary Anne loved the flavor of her friend’s mouth.

And Kristy? She pressed into Mary Anne as they broke apart, breathing heavily, heartbeats loud and irregular—they could both feel each other’s—and whispered, “Mint and vanilla, and—” she paused to think, then kissed Mary Anne again. “Cherry balm!” she exclaimed triumphantly as they broke apart again.

“Cherry balm,” Mary Anne agreed.

“Girls!” Mr. Spier called. “Charlie’s waiting!”

“I gotta go,” said Kristy, running a comforting hand up and down Mary Anne’s back.

“Mm-hm,” said Mary Anne, leaning her head against the wall, not trusting herself to speak.

Kristy unwrapped her arms from around Mary Anne’s waist to rest them lightly on her shoulders, and waited. A minute passed. Mary Anne closed her eyes, opened them again.

“Girls!” called Mr. Spier again.

“Mary Anne,” said Kristy, gently. “You’re holding me.”

“Oh,” said Mary Anne, and unwrapped her arms from around Kristy (they rested briefly on Kristy’s sides) and then held them against her own thighs.

Her hands gripping Mary Anne’s shoulders, Kristy leaned forward and kissed her best friend lightly on the corner of her mouth. “I’ll see you around,” she said. “Bye.” And she walked out of the room on slightly unsteady legs.

“Yeah,” Mary Anne whispered to no one in particular and slid down to sit on the floor, her legs finally giving beneath her. “Bye.”

She smiled. And then she giggled. And then she laughed out loud. And she was still smiling later when Mr. Spier poked his head in to say goodnight.

**~fin~**


End file.
